


Инновационный метод

by Kana_Go



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, inebriety
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: "Только сейчас пришло в голову - то, что Тони любит выпить, в фандоме давно общеизвестно, а Стива частенько в паре с ним выставляют этакой... домохозяйкой. И вот мне интересно стало - никто из любителей Стони никогда не писал о трудностях жизни домохозяйки-Стива с мужем-алкашом? Ну, всё по классике, приползает вусмерть пьяный Тони ночью к Стиву под дверь…" (с)





	Инновационный метод

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: жестокий безнравственный стеб над Тони и бытовым алкоголизмом.

В два часа ночи в рядовых апартаментах на пятидесятом этаже небоскреба в центре Манхеттена раздался дверной звонок. Мелодией к этому звонку стояло нежное щебетание каких-то тропических пташек, но на пятнадцатый раз все равно стало смутно мерещиться, что в стайку пташек случайно забрел павлин с ларингитом. Стив подошел к двери.   
– Кто? – спросил он.  
Не то чтобы он не умел пользоваться видеодомофоном.   
Ему нравилась интрига.   
– Аааааткрой, л-любимый, – страстно икнули откуда-то из-за двери и немного снизу. – Я-й-й-я дома!  
– Еще не дома, – безжалостно сказал Стив. – И учитывая, что горничная ушла, а открывать двери пьяным бизнесменам я не нанимался, дома ты окажешься очень нескоро.  
За дверью воцарилось озадаченное молчание.   
– Я… я выломаю дверь! – от возмущения голос позднего визитера немного протрезвел. – Я Железный Человек, и я…   
*  
  
Тони Старк лежал на красно-золотом коврике и усердно думал. Всего полчаса назад он отлично развлекался в казино, но потом охрана нежно взяла его под руки (предварительно выдрав из этих самых рук двух блондинок, по одной на каждую), еще более нежно утрамбовала его в именной вертолет и пожелала счастливого пути. Тони пытался возмущаться, но охрана твердила что-то про «Никак нельзя, приказ Капитана», и тогда Тони вспомнил. Капитан. Стив.   
Он доблестно преодолел путь от вертолетной площадки до хорошо знакомой двери, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы не наступать коленями на пальцы, и предвкушая воссоединение с супругом, терпеливо ждущим его с теплым ужином, теплой ванной и теплой постелью…  
И вот.  
Тони снова сфокусировался на коврике, цветовая гамма которого что-то ему напоминала.   
Ага!  
– Я… я выломаю дверь! – пригрозил он. – Я Железный Человек, и я…  
– А ты помнишь, куда жать надо, чтобы материализовать костюм? – коварно спросили из-за двери.   
Тони сейчас и имя-то свое помнил исключительно потому, что в нем было всего четыре буквы, не говоря уж о чем-то большем. Но попытаться стоило. Он сосредоточился на теле. Тело подсказало ему, что в настоящий момент на восемьдесят процентов состоит из метилкарбинола, и если где-то и была кнопка вызова костюма, то она, вероятно, утонула.  
Это было несправедливо! Тони вспомнил слово «метилкарбинол», но не мог вспомнить, где располагается чертова кнопка. Наверное, во всем было виновато паленоё «Дом Периньон».  
Он пригорюнился. Наверное, горюнился он очень выразительно, потому что через несколько полных печали минут дверь распахнулась. Тони воспрянул было духом, но потом увидел дражайшего супруга и серьезно призадумался о том, чтобы все же переночевать на коврике. Цвет приятный, опять-таки…   
На пороге стояли четыре Стива. Все четверо были одеты в длинные цветастые халаты и выразительно поигрывали сковородками.   
– Где ты был, алкаш? – ласково осведомились они.   
Тони сглотнул.   
*  
  
Стив открыл дверь и со вздохом воззрился на отдыхающего на коврике Тони. Тони был одет в майку-алкоголичку от Версаче, треники от Армани и один дырявый носок от Дольче. Второй – от Габанна – очевидно потерялся по дороге. За собой Тони волочил авоську от Гуччи, из которой застенчиво выглядывала ополовиненная бутылка «Макаллан» пятьдесят третьего года разлива.   
– Дорогой, – почти трезвым голосом спросил Тони, – а почему тебя четверо?  
Стив покосился на сковородку. Это была очень хорошая сковородка, «Тефаль» с антипригарным покрытием и термоспотом, но функции ее были ограничены. Для требуемых в данной ситуации функций следовало бы воспользоваться другой сковородой, но на безрыбье, как говорится, сойдет и «Тефаль».   
*  
  
Его вопрос Стивы проигнорировали, только четыре сковородки угрожающе покачнулись. У Тони сразу же заныла голова. Поскольку для похмелья было рано, голова явно что-то предчувствовала. Пришлось отвечать на вопрос.   
– Н-на работе, – выпалил Тони. – Прости, начальство задержало.  
– Ты сам себе начальство, – безжалостно напомнили Стивы.  
– Эээ, ну…  
– Где получка? – перебили Стивы.   
Тони ощупал карманы, выудил Джей Пи Морган Палладиум Кард и с третьей попытки всунул карту в одну из четырех рук.   
– Ладно, – смилостивились Стивы. – Можешь заходить.  
Тони с облегчением вздохнул и благодарно заполз в квартиру. Стивы скрылись на кухне, а Тони добрался до раковины и четверть часа держал голову под ледяной водой, пытаясь рассчитать все преимущества и недостатки проживания в честном браке с четырьмя Стивами Роджерсами. Закон запрещал многоженство, и это было плохо, но преодолимо. Четыре Стива в постели – это было очень хорошо. Однако нотации в четверном размере… Это, пожалуй, перекрывало даже предыдущий пункт. Но когда Тони, посвежевший и погрустневший, заглянул в кухню, Стив стоял у плиты – один.  
Как же мало надо для счастья! Всего один Капитан Америка вместо четырех.   
– Никакого секса, – не оборачиваясь, сказал Стив. – От тебя несет перегаром, как от свиньи-миллиардера. Будешь спать на диване.   
А счастье было так близко!   
– Жри, горе мое, – Стив бухнул перед ним сковородку, ту самую, от «Тефаль».  
Тони уставился на скромный ужин. На сковороде скворчала слегка подгоревшая яичница из перепелиных яиц с лобстерами и кругляшами французского картофеля Ля Боннот, посыпанная натертым белым трюфелем, а рядом на блюде лежали шматок жареного голубого тунца и толстый ломоть хлеба с икрой белуги-альбиноса. Тони вздохнул.   
– А компот? – спросил он.   
– Не заслужил, – отрезал Стив.   
Тони проследил, как рука супруга тянется к месту, где обычно стояла сковорода, и, ничего не найдя, нащупывает скалку, и поспешно уткнулся в яичницу.   
– Да я ничего… – пробормотал он.  
– Не разговаривай с набитым ртом, – велел Стив.   
Тони оставалось только вздохнуть еще раз, да и то как можно незаметнее.   
После проглоченного под аккомпанемент укоризненного молчания ужина он в самом деле был вынужден устроиться на диване, холодный и печальный: Стив заперся в спальне и пригрозил бросать щит при малейшей попытке подкатить. Компанию Тони, таким образом, составляли лишь костюм, кнопку вызова которого он все-таки нашел, и комплект постельного белья за десять тысяч долларов. Тони было очень одиноко.   
– С завтрашнего дня бросаю пить, – клятвенно пообещал он костюму. – Вот увидишь!  
Костюм молчал и смотрел с сомнением.   
– Да говорю тебе! Как стеклышко! – разгорячился Тони.   
– Старк! Хорош с зелеными чертями болтать! – донеслось из спальни.   
Тони притих. Как они докатились до жизни такой? А ведь каким радостным был их медовый месяц, и Стив выглядел невероятно счастливым в первый день в своем…   
Тут Тони понял, что не помнит, во что был одет Стив в первый день медового месяца. И вообще не помнит медовый месяц. Дело явно обстояло серьезнее, чем он думал, и, еще раз пообещав себе, костюму и одеялам из шерсти мериноса, что с завтрашнего дня – ни-ни, Тони погрузился в тяжелый сон.   
*  
  
– Кто там, снова Старк? – зевнул Баки, выглядывая из-под одеяла. – Опять вообразил себя твоим мужем?   
– Приполз на бровях и вломился, как к себе домой, хотя сам же эту квартиру нам на свадьбу и подарил, – вздохнул Стив. – Уже десятый раз обещает бросить пить, кстати, да всё никак. Мне надоело изображать злобную жену и переводить баснословные деньги на продукты…  
– Положим, деньги не твои… – вяло отметил Баки.   
– Надо поговорить с Пеппер и этим ее элитным психологом, – не слушая, продолжал Стив. – Метод инновационный, не спорю, но не уверен, что действенный.   
– Может, когда и подействует, – сонно пробормотал Баки. – Нафиг Старка, давай спать, а?  
– Ну уж нет, – возразил Стив. – Я тоже инновационные методы разрабатывать умею.   
Эта идея замаячила в сознании еще при втором возвращении блудного «мужа», но окончательно оформилась только сейчас. Он набрал Наташу и, извинившись за поздний звонок, попросил:  
– Слушай, Нат, а помнишь, у тебя такая сковородка на кухне стояла, тяжелая, чугунная…  
*  
  
Утром Тони уже не будет помнить о своем обещании. Но пить он бросит. Благодаря другому инновационному методу. Очень-очень скоро.


End file.
